This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine the extent of subregional hippocampal volume loss in patients with multiple sclerosis and the clinical impact of these changes using high resolution MRI and comprehensive neuropsychological testing.